The Life of Larten Crepsley
by cerberus fiveofthree
Summary: A look into Larten's life, including his apprenticeship with Seba, his friendships with Gavner, Kurda, Mika, Arrow, Vancha, Hibernius and Darren, his rising through the ranks as a general and his love for Arra Sails.
1. Blooded

Life of Larten  
  
"Are you ready to do this, Larten?" Seba said as the blood seeped from each others fingers.  
"Yes, I will become a vampire. A creature of the night." Larten replied.  
"Very well, it shall be so." Seba pushed his fingertips on to Larten's and the blood rushed through. The sensation was strange, at once Larten's memories flooded into his brain all at the same time.  
......  
  
"Bounjour, Larten. Ca va?"  
"Bien Gavner, Et toi?"  
"Bien."  
"So the French learning is going quite well then?" Larten Smiled.  
"Well, seeing as I have had a while to learn since we last met, it is going remarkably well." Gavner replied sullenly.  
"What's wrong?" Larten asked.  
"I'm a vampire." Gavner blurted out.  
  
......  
  
Read and review, I only ask one review to continue. Larten Crepsley and all other associated characters belong to Darren Shan.  
  
English-  
"Hello, Larten. How are you?"  
"Fine Gavner, and you?"  
"Fine" - Cerberus15 


	2. Meetings and greetings

Larten slumped onto the floor, unconscious. Seba looked down on him, smiling.  
"You will make a fine vampire, Larten. One of the best." He muttered to himself.  
......  
  
"Seba, where are you?"  
"Ah, Paris. I thought you were trying to find me."  
"Have you blooded the human?"  
"Yes, do you have your assistants with you?"  
"Yes, have you tried to clear your mind recently? I'm finding it hard to keep a latch on your mental aura, I'll see you later."  
  
"Gavner, Arra, Vancha. Come. We are going to find the vampire that I told you about." Paris declared.  
"Seba Nile?" Gavner asked timidly.  
"Yes," Paris smiled, "Larten Crepsley is with him."  
"The night grows old, we must hurry," Arra intervened  
"Oh come on Arra, stop with the metaphors." Vancha groaned. He was sitting on a rock making shurikens.  
"Stop trying to sound like you have an opinion worth listening to. You are an absolute cretin." Arra replied stiffly. "I'm trying to embrace the fact that I'm a vampiress, you just sit doing nothing except making your precious throwing stars."  
"Hush Arra," Paris smiled, "we have much ground to cover before we reach Seba and his new assistant. Gavner and Vancha, stay here, I will take Arra ahead while flitting."  
Arra jumped on to Paris' back. He started to jog, then sprint. He hit flitting speed and he and Arra set off into the night.  
......  
  
"Larten, this is Paris Skyle. He is a dear friend of mine."  
"Hello." Larten greeted Paris.  
"Hello young Horston." Paris smiled kindly "This is one of my three assistants, Arra Sails."  
Arra crept out from behind Paris. Larten looked at her intently. He walked towards her and kissed her hand, as was French custom. (In the 1650s)  
"Bonjour Mademoiselle Sails." He said silkily.  
"B-B-Bonjour, Larten." Arra said, shaken. She was unaccustomed to such a greeting, and yet at the same time she was loving every second of it.  
Paris grinned, he knew from this greeting that sparks would fly...  
  
......  
  
Several hours later, it was daybreak. Paris, Seba, Arra, Vancha, Larten and Gavner had spent the night in several rooms at a small inn in Dieppe, but all hell was about to break lose.  
The Vampaneze entered swiftly. Killing the inn's owner and creeping towards the rooms shared by the Vampires. Not swiftly enough. On the stairway, Vancha March and Larten Crepsley were talking about what it was like to be half-vampires and were asking each other questions about their lives. They had taken an immediate shine to each other, and were now good friends. They were definitely a trio, Gavner, Vancha and Larten. The two Vampaneze turned to go up the stairs and roared incoherently. Seba, Paris, Gavner and Arra blasted through the doors.  
The fight was on... 


	3. Events

Vancha threw himself downstairs, roaring and pushed the two vampaneze downstairs to find two more, ready and waiting. One by one we jumped down the stairs. Once we were all assembled, we realised that the odds were against us. Two vampire warriors and four highly inexperienced half vampires against four highly trained Vampaneze killers.  
They wasted no time Larten and Vancha were dressed, weapons in hand, but Gavner, Seba and Paris were unarmed. Arra was wearing only a nightdress and robe. The Vampaneze, were so surprised that we were going to be so easy to defeat, that they forgot that two of us were armed.  
A throwing star embedded itself in a Vampaneze's shoulder and he roared in pain. The sound made everyone regain their awareness. Arra jumped over the bar and pulled two bottles of wine from a rack. She smashed them over the side and was left holding two very lethal bits of glass. Gavner followed suit. I threw a knife straight in the stomach of one of the vampaneze and he doubled over, screaming. Paris and a vampaneze were over at one side of the bar, slashing out at each other. Paris ran and jumped onto the indoor balcony, there was more room to fight, and the vampaneze followed.  
Gavner and Arra were duelling the other vampaneze and Seba had disappeared. Vancha was making a swift end to the two injured vampaneze. Larten got on top of the bar and jumped on to the balcony with Paris.  
He slashed out with his sword, synchronising his blows with Paris. Then the Vampaneze punched Paris, who fell off the balcony, landing flat out on the floor. Larten was alone with the vampaneze. Acting quicker then Larten could have imagined the Vampaneze stabbed him in the stomach. Larten fell over the balcony, landing face down, bleeding freely.  
Seba reappeared, roared, and jumped from the floor to the balcony and began furiously duelling the Vampaneze. In a roar of fury, Seba beheaded the Vampaneze and impaled his body on the wall with his broadsword. He then shouted at Arra and Gavner to move, they jumped sideways and Seba jumped from the balcony, a knife in his hand, and made a brutal end to the last Vampaneze warrior.  
Everyone ran to Larten, Paris and Seba in the lead. Paris was first to see the horrifying amount of damage Larten sustained. Paris grabbed the muscle in Lartens stomach, which had been sliced by the sword, and Seba rubbed the healing saliva of the vampires into it. The muscle started to repair. They did the same for the skin which was torn. Larten had stopped breathing. Then they realised the pool of blood they were kneeling in. Seba tried to jump start his heart again. It started to beat, very slowly. Larten coughed up more blood, he wasn't getting any air in his lungs.  
Paris was trying to heal Larten as much as possible, Seba was working furiously at his heart and Gavner and Vancha were whispering words of praise and encouragement to Larten. Arra took a deep breath and signalled everyone to get out of the way. They shot back. Arra placed her lips over Larten's and blew as much air in as she could. His lungs inflated. She jumped back to find Larten breathing again. He worked his lungs as slowly as he could, testing them, before breathing normally again.  
Seba carried Larten upstairs and placed him on his bed. Seba breathed the knockout gas of the vampires over Larten's face then sat in a chair in the corner of the room.  
  
......  
  
Arra had never been so scared. When she put her lips over Larten's he was so cold. She thought he was dead. She was now the one in the chair in the room. Larten was waking up. She sat on his bed and stroked his forehead softly.  
"Don't worry, its me Arra." She said softly  
He started to sit up, he was sweating hard. "Paris where are you?" he asked to no one. He still thought he was in the fight. Then he saw Arra. "Lay down," she said, "you lost a lot of blood. You need rest." He ignored her and touched her cheek. "You're cold," he remarked softly. "Lar-" he cut her off by putting his finger to her lips. He put his hand at the back of her head and slowly pulled her closer to him. He stood up twirling her in his direction as he did so, he put his free hand around her waist, the other hand still behind her head and drew her closer. He kissed her softly and they broke apart. Then, she went towards him and they kissed again, more passionately. The door blasted open. "Ok Arra, I'm here to watch over –" Paris started, then stopped. "Excuse me." He said quickly and stepped swiftly out of the door. Larten and Arra could do nothing but grin for the rest of the day. "I knew sparks would fly!" Paris whispered to himself, then rushed downstairs to spread the word to others.  
  
......  
  
Read and review- cerberus15 


	4. Sparks Fly

I have just realised I could end up in serious trouble. I have been forgetting to put disclaimers.  
  
Darren Shan is owned by Darren Shan(?)  
  
It was three days since the 'Incident'. Larten was still asleep. "What a nerve," Arra muttered to herself, "He kisses me and then sleeps for three days and nights." She was sat in the 'corner chair' looking after Larten. Without warning he woke up suddenly and sat upright. "Hey," he said "how's things?" "Fine," she smiled warmly, then she decided to jump straight to the point, "the other day, were you...er..." "Delirious?" he laughed, "no." She walked up to him and sat on the bed. She then leaned towards him and kissed him, passionately. He responded, lovingly, pulling her closer. "Can we leave you two alone for two minutes?" Vancha was standing at the foot of the bed, laughing. "The second you wake up all you want to do is kiss that ugly half- vampiress!" Larten leapt out of the bed and launched his fist full on into Vancha's jaw. Vancha grabbed Larten and threw him threw the wooden wall of the room and Larten tumbled down the stairs. Vancha leapt through the hole in the wall and jumped downstairs after him, snarling. Seba, Paris and Gavner had been downstairs having a meal and immediately jumped to their feet. Larten smacked Vancha in the face again. Vancha smashed his foot into Larten's stomach and Larten doubled over, wheezing. Then Vancha crashed his knee into Larten's face. Larten had a bloody nose and was partially winded but he stood up. Arra rushed down the stairs. This was the only moment in which Larten could win. He ran towards the balcony and jumped on to the rail at the front of it. He was about to do a move which he would only use once again, many years from now... He twisted his body onto a handstand on the rail. He then propelled himself diagonally towards Vancha, feet first and double kicked him. Vancha fell to the floor like a ton of bricks. Larten rushed towards him and put a foot on top of his throat. "Take that back." Larten growled. "No." Vancha choked. "Fine." Larten said. He then kicked him in the side of his head. "Now, take it back." "NO!" "I'm your friend Vancha, I don't want to have to do this." "Fine. I take it back, but only because its you Larten." "Why, Vancha? Why do you have to say these things?" Arra choked, her eyes full of unspilled tears. "I want to know too Vancha." Paris said. "As your mentor I must know." "Me too." Gavner said. Vancha mumbled something in German. "So everyone hears you." Larten growled. "BECAUSE SHE IS A BETTER VAMPIRE AND HUMAN THAN I WILL EVER BE!" Vancha roared. Vancha seized Larten's foot and threw him on the floor, then rushed upstairs, Paris ran after him. Larten got up and sat down. Arra rushed over and joined him. "What was that all about?" Larten asked. "I don't know, and somehow I don't think we ever will." she replied.  
  
......  
  
Larten and Arra were in bed. Arra was deeply asleep, dreaming away. Beside her Larten was awake. "I wish I knew what Vancha was so upset about. Even after the fight today  
he is one of my best friends. He seems to be going through something  
terrible and painful, and if he told us we might be able to help him.  
However, Arra is right, he will never tell us, it is to do with him and  
Paris alone..." With that as his closing thought, Larten laid down, wrapped his arms around Arra and fell asleep.  
......  
  
Well, read and review, and address it to me, Cerberus not my author friend fiveofthree as I solely write this story. I just want you all to know I had particular fun writing this chapter and many more chapters are to come. You may like to read the fight while listening to Queen's We Will Rock You or Rammstein's Ich Will. See ya in the next chapter!-cerberus15 


	5. The Conversation

Larten and Arra woke up to Seba shouting their names from down the hall.  
They got up, changed into normal clothes from their normal clothes and went  
downstairs. They were all still in the inn in Dieppe, as it was a perfect  
base of operations.  
Seba and Paris were waiting for them downstairs.  
"Arra, come with me." Paris said. She followed him into the dining room  
immediately.  
"Sit down." Seba said to Larten. He did so. "You and Arra are young, and  
unexperienced in the ways of the vampire clan. Vampires have no such things  
as 'girlfriends' or 'boyfriends'. We only have mates. As I explained to  
you, vampires and Vampaneze can neither sire or bear a child. However, we  
spend periods of our lives together, usually ten to fifteen years. We can  
not engage in what you may call 'marital activities' until we are mates.  
However, if a vampire and vampiress were mates at one time, they can engage  
in such 'liasons' again, even if they are not mates at the current time. So  
for you and Arra to be together, you must become mates."  
"How do you become mates?"  
"You must blood each other, there are other ways, but blooding is the most  
commonly used."  
"OK."  
......  
Larten and Arra were still downstairs with Paris and Seba. They cut open  
their fingertips and pressed them towards each other. The blood ran into  
them, and memories flashed through their minds. They stayed like that for  
what seemed to be an eternity, then they both collapsed...  
......  
Larten woke up on the floor. He was aching everywhere and felt terrible.  
Arra felt the same. Seba and Paris were worried. Then it dawned on him.  
Something was very wrong. His eyes weren't open yet he felt what the other  
people in the room were thinking. This was bad. Very bad.  
......  
Short and sweet this chapter but it brought up a major point. What's  
happened to Larten??? I'll tell you now. He isn't full vampire or half  
vampire – so what is he? I feel I have to clear up some confusion however:  
a) Larten isn't French, he is half-French half-English, the reason he is in  
France will become apparent in the next one or two chapters.  
b) Vancha is German as I thought Harst (his real name) sounds German  
So far thanks to: S-A  
LordOfTheCrimsonNight  
Tira Midori  
Loop-da-loopy  
Im sorry about run together paragraphs but ff.net wont except it any other  
way for some reason. I'll find out why and re post everything.-cerberus15 


End file.
